


Famished

by Diachan93 (fluentinsnark)



Series: Zen (ItaNaru Drabbles) [23]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Historical, M/M, Rough Sex, succubus!Naruto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-09
Updated: 2013-05-09
Packaged: 2017-12-10 21:49:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/790545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluentinsnark/pseuds/Diachan93
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They had both found excellent, gluttonous feasts in each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Famished

**Author's Note:**

> Words: 487
> 
> Setting: Victorian AU. Itachi is a Prince. Naruto is a succubus demon.

They moved against one another in perfect unison. Their sweat slicked bodies melded together into a pile of sensual, passionate something as they chased oblivion. It was a scene so private and intamite, a moment of intense, carnal pleasure shared between two lovers. Yet, something was off.

One of them wasn't human.

The long pale body on top drove rapidly and harshly into his partner. The elegant, royal grace that he used as he moved could only belong to Itachi Uchiha, eldest Prince of Konoha and heir to the throne. A young man who, despite what citizens may think, was definitely human.

The slender, moaning mass of tan skin and bright energy below him, however, was not. It was obvious to anyone who had an inkling of demonic disguises. The slit pupils that cut through azure pools, the inky tribal spiral decorating a taught abdomen and the scent, that delicious musky scent that emitted from silky skin, all pointed to who this "person" was: Naruto Uzumaki, son of Lilith, Queen of the Succubi.

Wisps of bright crimson energy flowed from Itachi's person and into Naruto's. It was a surprise that the prince had yet to collapse as they had been in this state for hours upon hours and round after round. It was a testament to his strength and stamina that the prince could keep pace with a creature whose existence was based purely on carnal pleasure.

Heat spiraled and pooled around them as moans and screams increased in volume. More red streams of energy collected into the warm bedroom air, the blond succubus' roars of pleasure calling them out.

Their peak was steadily approaching. The moment, where everything would go white and the world would melt around them leaving just ultimate satisfaction, was within reach, seconds away. And when the moment finally arrived, Itachi was the first to spill, his seed shooting deep into Naruto and red pouring out of his body.

The red wisps spiraled into the tribal tattoo on Naruto's skin turning the black ink crimson with passion and heat. The blond's back arched, a broken gasping scream falling from his lips as he released on his stomach.

The prince collasped besides the demon. The bedroom filled with quiet, heavy breaths as they tried to calm their racing hearts. It wasn't to last, though because half a minute passed before Naruto was rolling onto Itachi a smirk playing at his lips.

"Tired yet?" he asked teasingly, voice clouded with lust. The prince smirked right back, his smokey gray eyes alight in amusement and challenge.

"Not even close."

With matching growls they continued again, both completely smitten with what the other could offer them in the world of carnal pleasure.

They behaved like starved children placed before a humble meal. They tasted and savored whatever their tongues could touch. They would continue this for hours only stopping when their appetites were fully satisfied because they had both found excellent, gluttonous feasts in each other.


End file.
